The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording apparatuses.
An inkjet apparatus that ejects ink onto a recording medium may address a problem of nozzle clogging in a recording head by adopting a known paper dust removal technique.
An inkjet recording apparatus of one known example is provided with a paper dust collector located upstream of a recording head in a conveyance direction of a recording medium. The paper dust collector has a vertical wall and a downstream wall. The vertical wall stands vertically upward. The downstream wall extends from the top end of the vertical wall in a downstream direction in the conveyance direction of the recording medium.
The paper dust collector collects paper dust generated during conveyance of the recording medium before the paper dust reaches the recording head. This can reduce subsequent attachment of paper dust to the recording head.